


Ready, Set, Action!

by leilovebot



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Driving, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, References to Depression, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Theatre, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilovebot/pseuds/leilovebot
Summary: Byeongkwan needs money. Sehyoon needs money. Their mutual friend, Junhee, helps them out by inviting them to play in the school play and if they win a grand prize is given to the winner, plus a week-long vacation. They both agree, but with a price.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> helllooooo! one round, winner takes all is currently on a hiatus cus im dry of ideas. but enjoy the wowkwan fic i had stored in my brain, it's all written by me this time >:)

Byeongkwan didn't have time to sigh, he didn't have time to eat breakfast. You see, today is Saturday and his job at the daycare was waiting for him, since he was approximately 20 minutes late from sleeping in, he groaned and slipped on a large white crop top, black pants, and black boots as he slipped out of the house, not before saying goodbye to his mom. He groaned from running in his boots, strange looks by old Korean men and women, a boy with a crop top and boots? He looks good so whatever. He sighed, palms on his knees as he hugged. He looked up to see his manager, staring down at him. "Kwan," she said. He smiled fear in his eyes to what she could do. "Hi Miss," he sighed and let out a nervous laugh. "Kwan, why are you late this time?" She rolled her eyes with a sigh. 

"Well, you see… I'm just dumb, but I'll take over a shift and stay late! Please don't fire me, Miss!" he groaned and stood up straight, still looking up at her. "I'll take your word for it since the kids love you I don't want to see them sad. Check-in and get working," she said with a slight glare and sass in her walk as she went back to the kids. He sighed and checked in as she told him to do, greeting his other workers and then the kids as he sat down and entertained them.

The bell at the door dinged, Sehyoon and his little brother came walking through the two glass doors with the bright letters spelling out daycare. Sehyoon smiled at the receptionist as she greeted his little brother. Sehyoon's attention was caught by Byeongkwan who was on the floor, sitting and laughing as the little kids ran around him tagging each other. "Hey be careful, Mark!" Kwan smiled, "I don't need you falling again." 

"Whatever you say, Mr. Kwan!" He laughed, tripping onto Kwan's lap as he smiled. Sehyoon couldn't help but smile seeing Kwan smile. He snapped out of his thoughts as he squatted down and looked at his little brother. "I'll be back around 3, alright?" He smiled. His little brother smiled back and hugged him, "Okay Sehyoon," he released his big brother. Sehyoon smiled before taking a glance at Kwan who was looking at him, his throat felt dry and he looked away quicker than Sonic can run. He felt his heart jumped out his chest as he waved at his little brother and walked out. 

 

A few hours passed, it was 3 PM and Sehyoon still wasn't there. His little brother didn't mind though, he enjoyed being at the daycare or well… anywhere but his home. Five minutes passed and Sehyoon came in the daycare, he looked as if he had just finished a run, well because he did, he just finished a _soccer_ _game_ and ran a little late. He sighed and ran his hands through his jet black hair that fit him way too well, "hey, Seeho, you ready to go?" Byeongkwan and Seeho both looked at Sehyoon, the two of them having very different facial expressions. Seeho smiled wide and hugged Kwan tight, "thank you for looking after me, hyung," he said and Kwan hugged him back just the right amount of tight as well. "Are you coming back tomorrow, Seeho?" Seeho hummed and let go, looking over at his big brother. "Am I?" 

"Yup," Sehyoon smiled. Seeho smiled and turned around looking up at Kwan who was now standing up, he looked down at the boy and ruffled his black hair. "See you tomorrow," he smiled. Sehyoon's heart fluttered as Seeho smiled back and walked to Sehyoon, and they walked out waving at everyone bye. 

 

It was finally 7 PM, Kwan would usually get off at 5 PM but since he begged for his job he took over his co-workers hours. He smiled at the kids and stood up, checking out and saying goodbye. He took out his phone, seeing no new messages but his mom saying she'll be home late and there's dinner in the fridge. He sighed, sliding up and unlocking his phone and on by accident, clicking on the camera. He looked at himself in his camera, his faded peach-pink hair, slim face, sweet looking eyes that could get anything he wanted. And now another pair of hair, red to be exact, wait who- oh it's just Yuchan. "Wait, Chan!" Byeongkwan jumped, turning around to face the boy with a big happy grin on his face. Byeongkwan rolled his eyes, "what are you doing here and I dunno, scaring me like that!?" 

Chan giggled, "well you're blind so it's not that hard to scare you, imagine if I were someone else, stupid," he pointed at Kwan's phone, "you don't need to get kidnapped because of this." 

Kwan rolled his eyes again, it was a habit whenever Chan rolled around. "Yeah, I thought you were working late tonight? Doesn't the bakery need you?" 

"Uh yeah, well it did until one of the employees needed extra hours so I got off early." 

"Oh lucky you, I got at the daycare late so I had to basically beg to not be fired," he took his arm in his best friend's arm and they both walked down the street to Kwan's house. "My parents won't be home for the weekend, so it's alright if I stay at your place?" Chan asked. 

"Stupid, my mom loves you more than her actual child, me," Kwan smiled and opened the complex door, Chan going through and so did Kwan, closing the door quietly. They both walked through the halls, up some stairs, balls, stairs, and finally, Kwan kicked off his shoes at the door and looked for his mom, nowhere in sight. "Oh, by the way, my mom is gonna be late tonight," Kwan hollered from the kitchen, "are you hungry?"

Chan hummed as he kicked off his shoes, walking into the hall, "Yeah!" He hollered back. 

"Alright come into the kitchen then, my mom prepared my dinner but I'm not hungry." 

Chan hummed again as he walked into the kitchen and to Kwan taking out some bowls from the fridge, a plate from the cabinet, and, chopsticks and a spoon from the drawer. He handed the bowls to Chan, Chan already knew what to do. He walked out of the kitchen and into the little dining area, putting the food down on the small table only inches away from the floor. Kwan followed, putting the plate and utensils down as well as sitting down on his knees, Chan doing the same. 

 

Chan was devouring the food in front of him as Kwan was busy on his phone. "Kw-an," Chan said in between eating and swallowing. Kwan looked up from his phone screen, "dear?" 

"How was your day?" 

Byeongkwan stopped, he put his phone down onto the table and hummed. "Well, I got at the daycare late, begged Ms. Siyeon to keep my job, played with the kids, found out one of the kids there are brothers with Kim Sehyoon." 

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about… Is he good?" 

Byeongkwan was surprised, "what do you mean? Also, how do you even know the kid's name? Are you a stalker--" 

"No stupid," Chan rolled his eyes and ate, gulping down, "I knew Sehyoon from like kindergarten to fifth grade, then we just parted ways." 

Kwan's eyes were wide open, "wait you knew the  _ 'bad boy'  _ Sehyoon?" 

Chan groaned, "he's isn't bad. His parents are just… bad, he skips periods because he has three part-time jobs trying to get him and his little brother out of his parents' house," he looked down as he said this, eating momentarily between a sentence. "He's the one who took over my shift. If people can be friends with Junhee then people can be friends with Sehyoon." 

Kwan sighed, if this was true then, Sehyoon isn't bad at all. It was just his family. He seemed like he was a genuine guy, a dude who cared about his little brother and his priority  _ was  _ keeping his little brother safe. 

"Ah, well I guess we all thought wrong about him," Kwan huffed, taking his phone back into his hand as Chan finished eating and stood up. "It's okay though, maybe we can get to know him, yeah?" Kwan looked up at Chan and smiled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, alright." Kwan stood up as well, pushing his phone into his pocket. Chan walked back into the kitchen, washing the dishes he ate from and putting them in the dishwasher. He looked at Kwan and smiled as they both walked in the direction of Kwan's room until they heard keys clinking against the door. "Oh it must be mom," Kwan smiled. Chan waited for the door to open so he could greet her. Kwan's mother unlocked the door and opened it, being greeted by a Chan smiling and Byeongkwan waving behind him. "Welcome home mom!" Byeongkwan smiled.

 

Sunae smiled at her sons, yes, she considered Chan to be a son. Byeongkwan and Chan met each other at the end of fifth grade and were inseparable. Chan was there when Byeongkwan came out to his mom and the two of them talked about it, Chan being there for moral support. Whenever Byeongkwan would have a fit, Chan was there to comfort Kwan's mother and apologize for his actions, plus Chan loved Sunae's cooking. 

 

"Hey, you two!" Sunae smiled, taking her shoes off at the door and giving her birth son a big hug and then adopted son another big hug. "I hope you don't mind me staying over, my parents aren't in town for the weekend," Chan said. 

"It's okay with me, Yuchan," She smiled, putting her bag down on the counter as she looked at the two. "What are you two up to?" 

"Nothing mom!" Byeongkwan smiled as he took Chan's wrist, "love you!" He said as he pulled his best friend into his room and closing the door behind them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter :0 thats actually kinda spaced out good wow who knew

Sehyoon internally groaned as he held his little brother's hand in his and searched for his keys, once finding them, he thought about it. _What if I just don't open the door?_ It was a selfish thought, he knew he had to push past it and he looked down at his little brother who was occupied in the floor. Weird kid. Sehyoon sighed and put his key into the lock and turned, clicking and opening the door. He inhaled the extreme smell of alcohol, almost gagging, he sighed and kicked off his shoes and took off his little brother's jacket. He crouched down and tapped Seeho's arm so he would look at Sehyoon, Seeho looked at his big brother and smiled, his reddened cheeks from the cold. Sehyoon sighed and ran his hand through Seeho's black hair and kissed his forehead, "go to my room, alright? Don't come out until I tell you too."

Seeho nodded and smiled, shuffling his feet over to Sehyoon's room and closing the door quietly. This was, sadly, the routine after getting home. Lock themselves in a room until another day, this day, it was different, his parents found out something they shouldn't have, and Sehyoon wasn't ready for it.

 

He sighed and walked into the living room and passed his drinking parents, they were drinking themselves to death and Sehyoon couldn't care, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed two apples for him and Seeho. He turned around to look at and smell his alcoholic father inches away from him, a look of disgust was plastered on both of their faces.

"What the fuck are you doing?" His father spits out, his mother in the background.

"Can we just cut to the point," Sehyoon sighed, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We found your little secret, Sehyoon," his mother spit, throwing a journal at his chest. Sehyoon grabbed it before it could fall as he moved past his father.

 

Seeho was sitting on Sehyoon's bed, seeing the scattered fairy lights and some pictures of Seeho and him, some of Junhee and Donghun. He jumped off the bed and looked on his dresser, a small picture from years back of Chan. Seeho tilted his head, confused. _Who's he?_ He looked around the room, bored. He knows he can't go out of his room, for his own safety, he knows his family situation all too well, even if Sehyoon tries to hide it. He jumps once he hears yelling, it isn't Sehyoon, it's his father. _"Get the fuck out!"_ is the last thing Seeho hears in that house. Next thing he sees is Sehyoon busting through the door, holding back tears as he grabs a bag from his closet, packing some clothes and other items. The baby pictures of Seeho, him when he turned 3, the pictures of Donghun and Jun beside his bedside table. Seeho looked at the dresser again and grabbed the small photo of Chan, handing it to his big brother. Sehyoon smiled, he took it in his hand and put it in his pocket. He grabbed some of Seeho's clothes too, pushing it into the bag and he zipped the bag closed. "Take my hand, don't look at them," he spoke softly to his little brother as he held his hand out.

 

They both walked through the hallway, avoiding eye contact with the furious parents as they rushed and put their shoes on, Sehyoon putting Seeho's jacket on his little brother as they rushed out. The door was swung open with the force of Sehyoon's anger in one hand. A scream was heard behind them, his father yelling out, "and don't ever fucking come back!" Sehyoon sighed as he held his little brother's hand tighter and walked faster, fast away from this family, fast away from this apartment building, away from this life.

 

"Sehyoon, where are we going?" Seeho spoke after a good 20 minutes of walking, his eyes drowsy. Sehyoon stopped as he looked at his little brother, worry in his eyes. "You sleepy?"

Seeho nodded, rubbing his eyes. Sehyoon smiled, "you think you can hold the bag and I hold you?"

Seeho nodded, he smiled as Sehyoon handed him the bag and Sehyoon bent down, Seeho climbing on his back. A piggyback ride, excellent. Sehyoon secured Seeho's legs and ran down the sidewalk with his little brother, acting as if he was a race car. Sehyoon would do anything to make his little brother happy.

 

20 minutes pass and Sehyoon stopped walking, coming up the path of a huge house, bushes acting to bridge the pathway, cherry blossoms covering the grounds of the garden in front of the three-story mansion. Why would people suspect Junhee was trouble with this huge mansion? He was rich. His family could cover anything, right? Sehyoon sighed, he was tired. He knew this day would be coming but he didn't suspect it would take this long to walk to Junhee's house. It was late, he was scared that no one would answer the door as they would be in bed, sleeping. He poked his little brother's arm, attempting to wake him up.

"Seeho," he spoke softly, "we're here."

Seeho grumbled on his big brother's back, holding on for dear life. "We are?" He whispered, forcing his eyes open, looking around at the big house, big lawn, the cherry blossom trees. "Who's house is this?" He asked as he jumped off his brother's back, handing him the bag.

"Junhee's house," he softly spoke once more as he hung the bag over his arm and knocked on the door, anxiety slowly rising. _What if they aren't home? That doesn't make sense, Junhee or Donghun would have told me. What if they're sound asleep? Oh no, where are we gonna go… Where is Seeho gonna go-_ Sehyoon's thoughts soon cut off when the sound of unlocking, twisting, and opening the door was Junhee, his black hair was messy, strands of it was sticking out. An oversized shirt hanging off his broad yet slim frame, "hey Sehyoon, Seeho-- what brings you to the mansion of terrors?"

Sehyoon flashed a small smile, looking down at Seeho who was already making his way to look around the yard. "Uh, I need a place to stay for tonight, and well… you're kinda the only friend I have…" he sighed, looking down to avoid eye contact. He felt like he was asking for too much. Junhee smiled, stepping out of his house to bring Sehyoon in a hug, "you're my best friend, Sehyoon, don't be afraid to ask." he spoke softly, comforting almost. Sehyoon forced down his tears, hugging his best friend back. Junhee let go and backed away, looking at Seeho who was having fun with the coy fish in the pond. Sehyoon smiled, Junhee smiled. "Alright well come in you two!" Junhee smiled, walking back in his home. They followed. "I'll make room for you two," he smiled. Donghun crept from the staircase, quietly. Always quiet.

 

"Donghunie!" Seeho called for Donghun, who he spotted from the top of the staircase, Donghun smiled and jumped down the stairs, not waiting a minute to pick up Seeho and hug him tight, picking him up and spinning him around. "Hey Seeho, Sehyoon," he smiled and set Seeho down, "what brings you two here?"

"Junhee," a voice said, they all looked at the girl and she smiled, bowing, "oh hello! I'm Kriss," she looked at Junhee again. "Do you want me to make the room for our guests?" The maid cocked her head to the left, waiting for an answer. A petite girl, standing at presumably five eight.

"No need Kriss, but if you wouldn't mind can you prepare some tea for them?" Junhee said, "everyone else is asleep too, why aren't you?"

"Just thinking about… _it,_ " Kriss looked at the kitchen, "ah I'll go make the tea now!" She smiled at the four and walked quickly, seeming like she was trying to ignore talking about _it._

"Sehyoon, is it okay if I show Seeho around the place?" Donghun and Seeho both looked at Sehyoon simultaneously, he smiled. "Sure, just keep him by your side Donghun."

Donghun smiled and looked down at Seeho who was already making his way to the staircase, stopping at the first step. "Donghunie! Come on!" Donghun soon caught up with Seeho, wandering the mansion together.

 

Sehyoon smiled at the sight, it warmed his heart to know Seeho had people around him who actually cared. He stopped with the thoughts, kicking his shoes off at the front door and walked to the kitchen. Kriss looked over and smiled, she waved and went back to making the tea.

Sehyoon smiled and looked around the kitchen, it was huge would be an understatement. There were four or five ovens that Sehyoon could count, huge areas where Donghun would cook, since Jun didn't want his guilty conscience getting back to him if he made his, no… their maids and butlers work themselves to the bone. "Oh by the way," Kriss broke the silence, "what's your name?" She said as she placed a cup of tea down in front of him.

"Oh," he sat down on the stool, "Sehyoon. Your Kriss right?"

"Yeah, but my _real name_ ," she did finger quotes as if she didn't want it to be _hers_ , "is Meesung."

"I think I like Kriss better," he smiled, obviously trying to make her feel comfortable with him as he took the tea in both hands and took a sip. "Hey if you don't mind me asking, how come your here? It's not every day that someone asks to sleep here…"

The silence was awkward, it felt like they both know what happened. "My parents," Sehyoon broke the silence, he shifted, his hands twitching as he held the cup, "they found out I'm gay, they kicked me out," his mouth felt dry as he stared down into his tea. Kriss smiled at him, she slid him a plate with a couple of cookies on it. Sehyoon looked at the cookies, then Kriss. They both smiled.

"I get you, my dad kicked me out when he found out I was with a girl, my mom didn't interfere and let me get kicked out," Kriss said as she sat down on the stool, putting her elbows on the table as she sighed.

"Oh, by the way, is he your little brother?" Kriss was directing it to obviously, Seeho.

Sehyoon nodded.

"Did he get kicked out too?"

"No, I just… I can't trust them around him, alone, y'know? He's like the _only one_ I have left."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thank u for actually reading :( it's encouraging me to keep writing so thank you!!! ♡♡♡

"Sehyoon!" 

 

He groaned, flipping over to his left side as he huddled up in the sheets. Seeho shook him, violently even. "Seeho," Sehyoon groaned, looking over at his little brother who had a smile plastered across his face. "You dork," Sehyoon smiled and dragged him down into his arms, hugging him. Seeho was still smiling, he would be smiling even if they were on the streets. "Do you miss them?" Seeho whispered. 

Sehyoon stared at his little brother and thought about it for a minute, "no." 

Seeho hugged tighter, he felt like if he let his big brother go then that's that, he let the only person still standing with him go. "Do you?" Sehyoon spoke softly. 

"If you don't, then I don't!" He smiled. 

Sehyoon smiled as he held Seeho closer, sighing.

  
  


"Look, Donghunie! Look!" Junhee whisper yelled from the hallway as he opened the door a little more, giggling. Donghun quickly followed Junhee’s orders and stepped beside him, a small smile spreading across his face. “Should we wake them?” Donghun whispered as he leaned against his boyfriend. “I don’t know, do you want Kriss to beat our asses for not waking them up and not eating her cake?” 

Donghun took the hint and walked up to the bed, taking slow steps as he approaches the two Sleeping Beauties. “Seeho… Sehyoon,” he whispered, poking Sehyoon’s arm.

He groans slightly, gently slapping Donghun’s hand away. Junhee giggled, Donghun rolled his eyes. “Fine,” Donghun grumbled as he poked Seeho’s arm, whispering again, “Hey Seeho, wake up.” 

Sehyoon was a deep sleeper, no matter what he would intend to stay asleep. Seeho was different, he could wake up at any second and well, fall asleep at any second, Seeho slowly opened his eyes to gain a full view of Donghun, he smiled as a yawn came through, “hi Donghunie,” he whispered so he wouldn’t wake up his big brother, not like it matters, he was gonna be woken up soon anyway. 

"Kriss made something really special for you two, she wants you to come see it," Donghun whispered as he bent down to get on the same level as Seeho, smiling softly. Seeho's eyes widened, his mouth looking like an 'o' now. He smiled, "I'm on it!" He looked at his brother and shook him endlessly. "Seeho!" Sehyoon groaned as he grabbed the pillow and stuffed his face in it (no not Seeho's.) Seeho pouted and kept shaking him, "Kriss has a surprise for us!" He whined. 

Sehyoon sighed and looked at his younger brother and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Get dressed too-- we're going somewhere," Junhee ordered as he left the room and Donghun stood up. "Wanna go brush your teeth, Seeho?" 

Sehyoon groaned and looked around the room, "go with him, I'm gonna get dressed, alright?" Sehyoon said. 

Seeho nodded and hugged his brother, jumping up and taking Donghun's hand in his as they both walked to the bathroom. Sehyoon sighed and forced himself off the bed. He walked to the door and shut it, grabbing his bag full of his things and pulled out a black button up with white flowers scattered on the shirt, he pulled out some black pants and a belt.  _ Where the hell are we going today?  _ He thought and sighed, undressing and dressing. He reached in his bag and pulled out his comb. His door bursts open with a smiling Seeho, "Sehyoonie!" 

Sehyoon smiled as Seeho opened his arms, Sehyoon bent down and opened his arms as well. "What's up? You're so happy," Sehyoon bear hugged him. 

"Donghunie said that we're going out to the city today! And there are more people coming too!" Seeho kept smiling, "I also need to get dressed," Seeho huffed. 

"You get dressed and I go brush my hair, okay?" Sehyoon stood up with Seeho in his arms, setting him down onto the bed. Seeho nodded, grabbing the bag and instantly going through it. Sehyoon smiled and closed the door behind him, walking to the direction of the bathroom. He hummed as he combed his hair to the left side, petting down the right side that was still sticking up. Junhee sneaked into the bathroom, humming in his ear.

"Oh god, what the fuck Junhee!" Sehyoon screamed, holding his chest. Junhee just smiled, "you look good now come on," he scoffed and tugged on Sehyoon's wrist, trying his best to pull him out of the bathroom. "Where we are going today?" Sehyoon asked and put down his comb on the counter, letting Junhee pull him out. "Well, first we're gonna pick up my two friends! Then we're going to the city for lunch, after that, uh…" Junhee straightened his lips, in thought. "I don't know, we can do whatever," Junhee shrugs. He quickly turns around to look at Sehyoon up and down, "follow!" 

Sehyoon groaned, Junhee smiled. This is basically their dynamic. 

 

Junhee hummed as he looked through his dresser, pulling out some drawers and groaning then pushing it back in. "What are you even looking for?" Sehyoon dropped down onto Junhee's bed, looking at the photo frames beside his bedside. The photo was Donghun, it was during freshman year when they confessed to each other, now it's senior year. It went by so fast, I guess. "Sehyoon!" Junhee called out for him, dangling some decorations for Sehyoon's outfit. He turned around and looked up, sighing. "What's that?"

"Are you blind?" Junhee cocked his head, "it's a necklace, dummy. Now get up, I'm putting it on you." 

Sehyoon nodded, standing up and Junhee smiled, laying the necklace on his shoulders and latching the two ends together behind his neck. He smiled, "now you look even handsome… er." Sehyoon looked down at the necklace, playing with the lock. "Wasn't this your mom's?" Junhee hummed, nodding. "She loved you, right? She would say,  _ 'oh Sehyoon-ssi, don't you just look handsome?'"  _

Sehyoon smiled and so did Junhee, it's obvious they both miss her, "do you miss her?" Sehyoon asked. 

"Every day." 

 

"Seeho, you finished?" Sehyoon knocked on the door. "Yeah!" 

Sehyoon nodded and pushed in the door, walking inside to a very confused Seeho. He was having trouble with his shoelaces, cute. "Need help?" He asked. 

Seeho looked up, "nope!" he exclaimed. He went back to trying to hoop one lace and wrapping the other around it, he failed. He grunted and pouted. He tried again, and again, and again… "Seeho, move over," Sehyoon said and sat beside him, taking the laces in his hands and tying the two together, he smiled. "Seeho I know you know what's happening, but I want my little brother to depend on me for some stuff," he sighed, ruffling his little brother's black hair, "you're only eight." 

Seeho looked at his big brother and sighed, "I know," is all that could come out his mouth. He felt guilty that he worries Sehyoon so much. "Come on," Sehyoon shook Seeho's shoulder and stood up, Seeho following behind as they both walked out the room, into the hallway and down the stairs. 

 

"Well you look dressed up," Kriss stood at the very end of the stairs, her hair was up this time and her blonde bangs reaching her eyes, her roots obviously showing but it showed she didn't care. She had a big beige sweater tucked into her black pants, a belt finishing it up. Cross stitches and patches were sewn into her pants with a lovely pair of worn out sneakers. "Junhee's kidnapping us, have to look good in the van," Sehyoon jumped down the last stair and Seeho followed, Kriss smiled. "Alright follow me," she said and walked to the kitchen, taking the top off the fresh cake she baked hours ago. It was topped with little leaves, fake fairy lights icing, and a rainbow in the middle with the text spelling out,  _ 'Welcome Home!'  _

Sehyoon couldn't help but smile, he wasn't one for crying in public but he couldn't help himself. Junhee and Donghun smiled from the stools, Donghun soon getting up and Seeho taking his seat instantly. He scoffed but hugged Sehyoon from behind. "This is your home too now." 

"You guys really didn't have to do this," he said as he sniffed, wiping his cheeks clean from the tears with his palms. "Tell that to Junhee, he started the tradition," Kriss smiled. 

Sehyoon scoffed, a smile spreading across his face as he looked over at Junhee. Junhee smiled, "well when Kriss got here, I made her a welcome home cake! I wanted her to feel welcome here, so we want you to feel welcome here too," Junhee turned his head to Seeho and smiled, giving him a big hug, placing him on his lap, "and Seeho too!" 

"Yeah, okay well, his cake tasted like shit, but mines better, trust me. I'm the head baker at the bakery for a reason," Kriss smiled proudly in her position. 

"Aren't we gonna have lunch when we pick up Byeongkwan and Yuchan, Junhee? Why are we gonna have cake, to ruin it?" Donghun was confused. 

Sehyoon's eyes widened, he looked at Junhee with surprise in his face. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right… again," Junhee pouted. "Then we'll have cake at a later time! Is that okay, Sir Seeho?" He smiled and looked at Seeho. 

"I guess," Seeho pouted, looking at the delicious cake in front of him, yet… he had to wait. 

 

"Alright get in the car kids!" Junhee demanded, pointing at the opened doors. Kriss scoffed and Seeho followed her outside to the Tesla, Donghun and Sehyoon following behind. "Sehyoon," Junhee dragged him back inside, Junhee just smiled. "You'll have fun today, with  _ Byeongkwan  _ and Yuchan right?" Sehyoon's cheeks were dusted with pink, he laughed it off nervously, "uh yeah, obviously. I'm cool with new people, duh," he smiled and quickly walked out of the mansion. Junhee smirked, he closed and locked the door, pulling his keys out of his pocket as he jumped down the steps. 

 

"Channie, you're supposed to be outside with I don't know, Byeongkwan!" Junhee groaned as he hung himself out the window, desperation in his eyes. 

"Junhee I told you he's  _ still  _ getting ready," Chan, obviously annoyed, grunted and turned around, hoping that he'll just be walking out any minute now. 

"Do you just, like want me to go and get him?" Donghun asked. 

Junhee turned his head and smiled, giving him puppy dog eyes. "If you would my handsome, loving, careful--" 

"You can stop now, he's here," Donghun put his finger over Junhee's lips and pointed at Byeongkwan who was jumping down the steps in a hurry. "You made it, finally!" Junhee smiled and got out of the car quickly to smush Chan and Byeongkwan together to give them both a big hug. Junhee pulled back, almost forgetting the two completely new people in his car, well, to them anyway. "Oh shit, I forgot," Junhee turned around and opened the car door, "Sehyoon get out I'm forcing you to interact, and Seeho too." 

"Junhee, couldn't we just meet them in the car?"

Chan's eyes widened as Sehyoon quickly got out of the car, he was grown, well obviously he was. It's been years since they both saw each other, Sehyoon was way more built than he was in fifth grade, he grew into his facial features, yet his cheeks were still full. Yet, Chan was still taller… by an inch.

"Sehyoon?" Chan said. 

Sehyoon's attention turned towards the familiar voice, he looked at Chan, his eyes widened. "Chan?" Seeho jumped out of the car as well, looking at the two in confusion. "Sehyoonie, is this," he said as he pulled out the photo of Chan when he was nine, "that person?" 

Junhee looked at the two, "oh shit, y'all know each other?" 

"Sehyoon you dumbass," Chan smiled and ran towards him, giving him a big hug of bro-what-the-fuck-I-haven't-seen-you-in-years. Sehyoon smiled and hugged him back. Chan was light which was surprising to Byeongkwan when Sehyoon picked him up as he was hugging him, why was he surprised? Chan ate everything and anything that was served in front of him. 

They pulled back and Chan looked down at Seeho who was smiling. "He wasn't here before," Chan smiled, "duh, he's only eight, he was still a sperm cell before us," Sehyoon squatted down, " Seeho, this is Chan," he pointed at the picture, "and this is Chan," he pointed at the tall boy who was constantly smiling, just like Seeho. He was wearing an oversized beige sweater that covered his hands and black pants, black converse and his brown hair covering his forehead (he has bangs ok.) 

"Ohhh…" Seeho connected all the dots, he looked up at Chan and smiled, waving, "I'm Seeho!" 

Chan squatted down, "I'm basically your uncle, right?" He smiled, Seeho looked up at Sehyoon who was busy staring at the ground, it was obvious that Sehyoon was trying to avoid eye contact and avoid anyone seeing him blushing, Seeho laughed and looked at Byeongkwan. "Mr. Kwan!" He yelled. 

Byeongkwan looked down to Seeho and a smile was brought on his face, it soon disappeared into laughing when Seeho threw himself on Byeongkwan, hugging him. "I left you alone at daycare!" Seeho pouted. 

Byeongkwan giggled, Sehyoon's heart felt like it could jump out his chest any minute now. 

"Okay get in the car!" Junhee pouted… he wasn't getting any attention. "How the hell are we gonna fit?" Chan asked. 

"Looks like people are sitting on the floor, huh?" Junhee replied. 

"Or laps," Byeongkwan shrugged and set Seeho down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and idk maybe giving kudos ;)   
> chapter 4 will be soon, i hope


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED FDKEKDKD

"Hey Kwannie," Donghun called from the passenger's seat as he leans back to look at the group behind him and Junhee. Sehyoon was quietly in the seat behind him, staring at the buildings Junhee passed by. Kriss was in the seat behind Junhee, humming to the song playing. Byeongkwan and Chan were behind them in the back, Seeho in the middle of the two of them, for safety. 

"Yeah?" He cocked his head. 

"How's your mom doing?" Donghun asked.

"I guess she's doing alright, she's working herself to death again," Byeongkwan sighed, his eyes changing positions as he looked down at his lap. 

"You ate today?" Junhee changed the subject as quickly as he could, he didn't let his eyes look away from the road. 

"Nope."

"First time I'm gonna say good," Junhee smiled. 

 

The car was filled with the radio casually switching from a slow r&b song to rap, then to pop, it was chaos. "We're here," Junhee exclaimed, they all got out of the car quickly, Seeho obviously excited about going anywhere in the city. Chan looked around and hummed, "Junhee, how expensive is this gonna be?" He asked. 

Junhee looked at Chan, smiling. "However expensive you guys eat," he looked down to find Seeho who was already wandering off, Sehyoon quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him back. "Seeho,” he called out as he squatted down to Seeho’s height, “you can get anything your hungry heart desires, alright?” Seeho’s mouth gaped, his eyes widened like the whole galaxy was in them. Junhee smiled and stood up, “that goes for everyone here!” He exclaimed. 

“Junhee, we’re gonna be broke if you keep spoiling Channie like this,” Donghun sighed with a small smile plastered on his lips, his arms wrapping around Junhee’s waist comfortably. 

“Don’t worry,” Junhee smiled as he looked at the scene in front of them,  _ this  _ felt like a family,  _ his  _ family, “they’re like family, they deserve it,” Junhee hummed as he kissed Donghun’s cheek, Donghun pulled away and opened the door, Junhee yelling for them to get inside. 

 

“Hi, sir! How many?” The host smiled politely, he got his pen ready to write down the number.

Junhee turned around for a second, counting heads of his party behind him, he looked back to the host, “six adults, one kid,” he smiled, his posture changed once he felt his hand being taken into Donghun’s. He nodded for a moment and quickly wrote down the number on the small notepad he held in his hand, he looked back up and his eyes landed on Junhee again, he smiled, “Alright, follow me, please,” he grabbed seven menus and guided them to their booth-table thing. He set the menus on the table, slightly bowing, “Someone will come to take your drinks,” he walked away. 

Junhee and Donghun sat together in the booth, Chan finding a seat beside Junhee and Byeongkwan following behind. “Sehyoonie, can I sit with Kriss?!” Seeho looked up at Sehyoon, grinning. Sehyoon nodded and Kriss smiled, giving Seeho a small high five. Kriss and Seeho both sat at the table that was connected to the booth, Sehyoon ending up to sit beside Byeongkwan.  _ How lucky.  _ Junhee grinned at the sight and looked at Chan, grabbing his hand to look at his nails. “You painted them again! And it’s not shitty!” 

Chan scoffed, Byeongkwan giggled. Kriss, Donghun, and Seeho were talking about their favorite anime character, Kriss mimicking Mikasa from Attack on Titan and Seeho laughing. Sehyoon smiled at the sight, yet he couldn’t help but feel alone. It’s not like it was always like this, he remembered when his family wasn’t a drunk, broken mess. Before his mom tried to have a little girl, yet failed. Sehyoon hummed quietly, the thoughts broken when Donghun said something. “Sehyoon, what do you want to drink?” 

“Oh,” he looked up at the waitress, “water please.” She nodded and walked away with the drinks wrote down on her notepad, Chan leaned on the table and looked at Sehyoon in curiosity. “Sehyoonie,” Chan called. Sehyoon moved his attention towards Chan. “Kwannie, move beside Junhee, I wanna talk to Sehyoon.” Byeongkwan sighed and quickly moved from Chan’s lap to beside Junhee, smiling as the two of them started talking. Chan smiled at Sehyoon, “I forgot to ask you, how have you been?”

Sehyoon felt his throat get dry, he hummed for a bit to find the best answer. “Not the same as 5th grade me,” Sehyoon sighed. He always felt that his chest was heavy, metaphorically speaking. 

 

"Tell me again, Byeongkwan, 'cause I think my little baby is gonna get himself in deep shit," Junhee sighed, his head was rested on Byeongkwan's head. Byeongkwan rolled his eyes, "Junhee, I told you he's not trouble!" He sighed, "he's nice, he's also in the football team so if he did anything  _ super  _ bad, he wouldn't be in the football team." 

"Do you know anything about him?" Junhee asked. 

“He’s nice…” Byeongkwan said quietly, finding his fault.

“Anyone can be nice if they want something, Kwannie,” Junhee passed Byeongkwan’s drink to him and took a sip of his drink. 

Junhee’s attention was taken by Kriss and Chan making Sehyoon laugh until he felt like he couldn’t breathe, Byeongkwan looked at the scene too and sparked a conversation, “so Sehyoon is Seeho’s big brother?”

Junhee nodded, “why are you asking?” he cocked his head at Byeongkwan, curious. 

“Nothing, I never see him being… acting differently than he is at school.”

Junhee hummed to look to the left of him to see Donghun and Seeho playing on Donghun’s phone, he smiled and turned back to Byeongkwan, “he’s way different than what’d you expect him to be, why don’t you talk to him instead of avoiding him?” 

Kwan’s eyes popped open, he groaned. “I’m not avoiding him, Junhee. I just don’t know him, the only thing I know is that he has a little brother and he’s pretty.”

“You didn’t know me, but now I’m basically your big brother, Kwannie. We’re gonna be splitting up after lunch to go around the city. You and Sehyoonie like fashion, why don’t you go with him?”

Byeongkwan hummed, he looked back at Sehyoon who seemed to be looking and listening to Chan and Kriss argue about Eren being the titan with the least amount of cool features. "Sure," 

 

As Junhee was busy writing his signature on the check, Donghun started to talk. "Alright, so where are we going?" Kriss hummed, looking at Seeho who was busy playing on Sehyoon's phone. "Seeho, wanna go to a candy shop?" 

He immediately looked up, eyes sparkling. "Really?!" He exclaimed.

Kriss smiled, "Duh!" She looked at Donghun, "me and Seeho are gonna go to a candy shop." 

Donghun nodded, Byeongkwan sparked up. "I, Sehyoon, and Channie are going around the stores so I can waste my money." 

Chan smiled and shook Sehyoon, who was in shock, obviously. "Cool, now I can make my childhood friend and my best friend, friends!" Byeongkwan smiled, Sehyoon felt his cheeks warm up as he looked at his palms, wiping the sweat off them. 

"Alright, me and Junhee are gonna explore to get some more useless stuff." Junhee scoffed, he was finished with the check and put a 20 dollar bill in between the small leather booklet. Time passed and the waiter picked up the check, they were allowed to leave. 

Junhee held onto Donghun's arm, his eyes exploring the city around him. "We're gonna go, call us if you guys get in shit or something, bye bye!" Donghun smiled and waved, pulling Junhee away with him. 

"Seeho," Sehyoon called out as he spun on his heel, crouching down. Seeho quickly looked around and his eyes landed on his big brother, smiling. "I knooowww! Don't wander around," Seeho started as he held up his fingers as he listed what Sehyoon would always say, "be by Kriss' side at all times, and if I get in trouble, call you!" Sehyoon scoffed, pulling his little brother into a hug, "yeah, yeah. Don't make Kriss get broke because of you." 

Seeho laughed and hugged back, they pulled back as Kriss waved at the three of them, then they were walking away to the direction of the candy shop. 

Chan looked around the city and hummed, "Kwannie, where do you wanna go?" 

He looked around and hummed, turning back to Chan and Sehyoon, "isn't there a small shop but with really cute clothes?"

"I think so, wanna go, Sehyoonie?" 

"If you guys want to," he smiled. 

Byeongkwan giggled, "Yay! Alright, let's go!" He turned around, ready to go as Chan smiled and took Sehyoon's arm in his and started walking behind Byeongkwan. 

 

Byeongkwan quickly slipped in, looking around at all the clothes hanging on the walls. 

"There's an upstairs!" Chan exclaimed, "I'm going, see you guys later!" He waved and quickly walked up to the stairs. Sehyoon's eyes were huge, he looked around and subconsciously walked towards the hats. Byeongkwan followed, looking around at the shirts. He hummed, looking at Sehyoon then towards a black bucket hat. He smiled as he thought of something, grabbing the hat, "Sehyoon, look at me." 

He hummed, turning towards the smaller boy (by like half an inch.) Byeongkwan smiled and placed the hat on Sehyoon. "Look in the mirror!" He giggled. 

Sehyoon moved his bangs out of his eyes, fixing the bucket hat as he looked in the mirror. He giggled and smiled, "I can't even see my eyes!" He laughed. 

Byeongkwan laughed too, taking the hat off Sehyoon and putting it on him. "Alright, yeah, I can't see shit," Byeongkwan smiled, taking it off and putting it back on the table. He hummed and looked around, "Sehyoon, how come I've never been introduced to you?" 

He hummed, walking past him and grabbed a hoodie, seemed oversized. "I'm always working," he picked up the hoodie and turned around, "you surprised Seeho's my little brother?" He smiled. 

Kwan hummed, "not really, Seeho's a cute kid so I see why you two are siblings," he smiled. "I wish I knew you before though." 

"I could call that adorable," Sehyoon laughed quietly and hugged the sweater. 

 

"Donghunie! Look!" Junhee shook his arm and pointed at the fluffy dog walking past them, the owner smiling at the affection shown towards her dog. Donghun quickly looked at the dog and his mouth gaped, he looked at his boyfriend again, "can we get a dog?!" Junhee smiled, "yeah! Let's get a small puppy Shiba Inu!" 

Donghun giggled, taking Junhee's hand in his again. They talked about nonsense, they pointed at random things and laughed about it, yet nothing was funny. 

 

Kriss woahed at the millions of treats encased in the glass before her eyes, "Seeho! Wanna get one?" 

"Really!?" Seeho exclaimed, his eyes were glued to the cookies and marshmallows, "Uh, yeah! Then I could learn to make it!" 

"Yay! Let's get it, then can get a bag of chocolates for Sehyoon?" 

"Of course! I'll get some stuff for everyone then!" 

They smiled, it was candy land. It was a dream for the two of them, they acted so alike too, they were like twins.

 

Chan hummed, looking at the makeup around him. He was interested in cosmetics, he always played around with hairstyles on Byeongkwan or Junhee, sometimes on Kriss if he wanted to persuade his dream of becoming a stylist. He looked around at the lipsticks, lip stainers, blushes. In his peripheral vision, he saw a group of three large dudes, all crowding around the stairs.  _ What the fuck are they doing?  _ He thought. 

He moved closer to the eyeshadow area, which was closer to the stairs and kept his eye on the three of them. He had a feeling in his gut like it was a dooming feeling. He didn't like it one bit. He quickly passed by them, taking a quick glance at the downstairs.  _ Who are they looking at?  _

He looked at Byeongkwan and Sehyoon who were laughing and talking, he smiled momentarily before he knew what was happening. His logic kicked in, if he barged in and made it seem like him and Byeongkwan were a thing, they would go away, right? His stomach didn't feel good, he felt like he was going to puke. He quickly ran down the stairs, hoping that one of the guys wouldn't make a move at this exact moment. He ran towards Byeongkwan who had his back turned and jumped on his best friend, arms quickly wrapping around Byeongkwan's waist and  _ "kissing his cheek."  _

"Kwannie, Sehyoon, don't make a single expression," Chan spoke in a low tone, keeping Byeongkwan close to Sehyoon and him, making Byeongkwan in the middle. "What are you doing?" Sehyoon whispered. "Don't look, but there are three dudes on the top of the stairs who's starring Byeongkwan down like he's their prey," Chan whispered, quickly holding onto Byeongkwan's hand. "Let's get out of here, yeah?" 

Sehyoon and Byeongkwan nodded as Chan led Byeongkwan out of the store, Sehyoon behind them for extra safety. 

Chan let go of his hand once they were farther away from the store, Sehyoon now walking beside Byeongkwan and momentarily looking behind them. 

"I kinda wanna go home now," Byeongkwan whispered, his hands being shoved into his pockets as he sighed. 

"Hey before going home, wanna go to the boba shop?" Chan asked. 

Byeongkwan immediately looked at Chan and smiled, hands clapping. "Alright, home can wait! Let's go!" 

 

"Sehyoon!" Donghun whisper yelled from the table that was closest to the doors in the boba shop, waving his arms around like a mad man, Junhee giggled. 

"Donghun!" Sehyoon mocked him, checking behind him again as the three of them migrated to their table. "What are you two doing here? At this exact boba shop?" Chan investigated, leaning into Donghun as he rubbed his non-existent chin beard. 

Byeongkwan jumped beside Junhee and sighed, signaling for Sehyoon to sit beside him. Sehyoon did as he was demanded to and sat beside Byeongkwan, again in the middle for extra precautions and so Byeongkwan could steal Junhee's drink. 

"You dork," Donghun pushed him back so Chan would sit beside him. 

"Well news flash, there was like three stalker dudes at the store we just ran out of." 

Donghun looked at Chan, Junhee looked at Byeongkwan and Sehyoon for confirmation. "Three what?" Junhee asked. 

"Stalker dudes," Chan said again. 

"Yeah apparently they were checking me out or some shit," Byeongkwan sighed as he leaned against Junhee, sipping Junhee's milk tea and eating the bobas.

"Are you okay, though?" Donghun was concerned, "I'll personally go back to the shop and beat them up, just for you." 

"No offense, the only one at this table right now who could possibly beat someone up is Sehyoon, and he's busy drinking Donghun's drink." The eyes at the table were pointed at the Sehyoon who was sipping on his elder's drink, his eyes now looking up at everyone as he gulped down. "He could choke them out with his thighs," Junhee commented. 

Chan and Byeongkwan laughed, Donghun trying to get his drink away but just for Sehyoon to scoot closer to the edge with Donghun's drink. 

 

"We ready to call Kriss and go?" Junhee asked. 

Chan quickly got up, Sehyoon followed and Byeongkwan groaned and forced himself out of the booth. They all quickly walked out of the shop, Junhee skipping to the car as he got out his keys. Byeongkwan hummed as he waited for the car to click, Sehyoon and Chan were on the other side. Donghun was busy calling Kriss. 

"You don't look like a Kriss," Sehyoon and Chan heard Byeongkwan. 

"Isn't this that dude from the store, Chinho?" 

"Isn't he pretty?"

Chan got that sick feeling in his stomach, he turned to see Sehyoon who was already making his way around the car. Chan quickly followed, Sehyoon already stepping in front of Byeongkwan. "Who the hell are you talking to?" He asked out loud to the three dudes from the store. Chan quickly got a hold of Byeongkwan's wrist and pulled him away from the group, walking to Junhee as he informed him on what's happening at the side of his fucking car. 

"Donghunie! Come here!" Junhee whisper-yelled for his boyfriend who immediately walked over. "Babe?" 

"Tell Kriss to hold off on leaving the shop--" 

"Sehyoon!" Chan yelled, letting go of Byeongkwan's wrist as he ran over to the scene, which was calm enough for no one to look at. 

"Kaiyun, what the fuck did he just say?" Chinho shook Kaiyun, who was in front of the group and just previously pushed Sehyoon in the car pretty violently. 

"Man, I think you just fucking pushed Kim Sehyoon, into this expensive ass looking car," the smaller dude who was behind them put his hand on Kaiyun's shoulder. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Kaiyun yelled into Sehyoon's face, getting dangerously close. "You think I'm just gonna stop there because oh no, big bad, Kim Sehyoon comes to the rescue?!" He spits, "I'll stop when I get want I want," he whispered into Sehyoon's ear. 

 

"Sehyoon!" 

 

Sehyoon felt his head get hot, he couldn't feel anything but anger. He couldn't see anything but red. "Yo, what the fuck?" Donghun came in, he pushed Kaiyun off of Sehyoon as he stared at the two behind him. They quickly backed up, his eyes turned back to Kaiyun who didn't seem very happy. Byeongkwan walked around the car and stood behind Chan, seeing the mess go down. 

Kaiyun tried to pick a fight, he tried to push Donghun back, but uh yeah, no. Sehyoon pushed himself up, quickly grabbing Kaiyun's arm as he violently pushed Kaiyun into his friends. Donghun worryingly looked behind him, Chan who was keeping Byeongkwan to step in and punch that sorry mother fucker in the face and Junhee who was now walking over to pull Sehyoon and Donghun away. 

 

"Alright get in the car," Junhee demanded as he unlocked it, swinging the door open and pointed inside. Chan quickly got the hint and pulled Byeongkwan in, Sehyoon staring at the three of them run off. 

 

"Sehyoon, what did he say?" Donghun asked. 

"Something he'll regret," Sehyoon replied. His eyes moving from the three of them to Donghun, his chest violently moving up and down. "Go sit, we're gonna pick up Kriss and Seeho," Donghun sighed, opening his side of the car. 

Sehyoon did as he was told and got in, shutting the door behind him. "Sehyoonie, come sit here," Chan poked Sehyoon's arm, he was concerned, to say the least. Sehyoon sighed and looked over at them, Byeongkwan obviously wanted to talk about it. Sehyoon nodded and got up, scurrying over to sit with them. 

"Sehyoon," Byeongkwan whispered, he nudged him and Sehyoon looked down. Byeongkwan smiled, "thank you," he said as he leaned against him. Sehyoon couldn't help but smile back, "don't thank me, I would do it any time," he hummed and leaned against Chan, now he was paying the price. "Alright fuckers, this ain't dominos," Chan groaned, his face being smashed into the window. Junhee giggled as Donghun was playing with the top of Junhee's hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thank u for reading ily owowowowowo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after 73637363 years i finished it

Sehyoon was at peace, well, for the time being. Seeho was in his arms, both sound asleep. Sehyoon softly snored and it was suppressing Seeho's soft breathing. As the clock hits 6 AM, Sehyoon's phone started to vibrate and Eyedi's & New started to play, loud too. Seeho's eyes slowly opened, he huffed and rolled around, punching Sehyoon's arm, and no, it wasn't a hard punch. He's eight. Sehyoon groaned. "Sehyoon," Seeho sat up and yawned, slapping his brother once more. 

Sehyoon mumbled, his sigh was muffled as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking around the room. "What time is it?" 

Seeho looked at his brother's phone and jumped off the bed, "6 AM.”

Sehyoon yawned, he rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Alright," he sighed and stood up. "I'll be downstairs waiting for you, we can get breakfast on the way there." He said this and grabbed a hoodie, a beanie and sweatpants, walking out and closing the door behind him (just like dad.) He walked to the bathroom and groaned, locking the door behind him as he got on the sweatpants and slipped on the hoodie, his head poking through as he quickly combed through his hair and hid it with his beanie and hoodie. He did his daily routine and walked out, jumping down the stairs with no enthusiasm at all. 

"Sehyoon?" Kriss yelled from the kitchen. 

"Hi," he tiredly slurred the I. 

"I made you two breakfast," Kriss said as Sehyoon walked into the kitchen, she was at the table with her laptop. 

"You didn't have to--" 

"I know," she said as she smiled from her screen and went back to typing. 

"Thanks," Sehyoon smiled and sat down at the table, scoffing it all down. What? He was hungry. 

 

"Sehyoonie!" Seeho called as he jumped down the stairs, full of enthusiasm. "I smell waffles!" 

"Seeho, quiet down! Junhee and Donghun are sleeping."

"Sorry, Sehyoon," Seeho frowned for a second, it was all wiped away once he saw the waffles on the counter, it was calling his name. "Thank you, Kriss!"

"How'd you know it was her?" Sehyoon scoffed. 

"'Cause I'm the only good cook in this house," Kriss answered.

"Yeah, what she said!" Seeho smiled as he picked up his plate and set it on the table, sitting across from Sehyoon as he stuffed it in his mouth. 

"Don't forget to eat it," Kriss giggled. 

"He's a vortex, it's okay," Sehyoon smiled. 

"Apparently you are too," Kriss replied. "Don't forget to clean your dishes, I'm only Junhee's maid."

"Yes, ma'am," Seeho smiled. 

Sehyoon was already on it, he had already stood up and started to walk towards the sink. He washed the plate, his utensils and walked to the door and slipped on his shoes. Seeho did the same and waved at Kriss, "bye bye!" He smiled. 

Kriss waved and smiled back, they were now walking down the sidewalk. "Sehyoonie, are you still gonna pick me up?" Seeho asked as he skipped down the sidewalk beside his brother. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Sehyoon smiled.

 

"Bye Sehyoonie!" Seeho jumped up and down from the entrance of his elementary school and waved, Sehyoon waved back until he couldn't see his little brother anymore. He smiled and walked down the streets, finding his gym and quickly walked in. It was 6 in the morning and it was perfect, close to no one was there and he could make the time go by faster. An hour and a half passed and Sehyoon just got done with his legs. He checked his phone, 7:30 AM. No missed calls, no messages from his parents. It's not like he was expecting it, yet it would have been nice to see that the people who took care of him for half his life could at least call once. He sighed and shoved his phone back into his jacket pocket, taking his water bottle that he bought a few minutes after the realization that he would need one, and took a big ass gulp. He huffed, it was time to go.

 

As soon as he walked out the gym he was greeted by cars passing by, terrifyingly fast as high schoolers would run down the sidewalk to get to school. The cold wind hit Sehyoon right in his face, though it cooled him down.

"Sehyoon!" Byeongkwan shouted from a few miles away, his attention quickly turned to look at the slightly smaller boy in an oversized button-up and black jeans. He felt his heart beating. 

"Byeongkwan," Sehyoon smiled and walked towards him.

"Did you just come out of the gym? I can smell you," Byeongkwan giggled. 

"I have to keep my thighs in shape," Sehyoon pouted playfully, keeping his eye out on the road.

"Please tell me you're gonna take a shower," Byeongkwan said. 

"When have you ever smelled me?" 

"Well if you will take a shower, can I come with?"

Sehyoon's face got hot, did this dude really just say that. "No dork! Not like that, I have to talk to Junhee," Byeongkwan pouted. 

"Okay dweeb, word it better next time," Sehyoon smiled. 

 

Sehyoon and Byeongkwan stepped up to Junhee's fucking mansion, Sehyoon easily opening the door. Do they not lock it? "Does Junhee just not care about keeping his house safe?" Byeongkwan asked. 

"Mm, apparently not," Sehyoon pushed the door in and let Byeongkwan in first, then he went in and closed the door. "Junhee's probably awake, I'm gonna take a shower," Sehyoon said as he made his way up the stairs, pulling his hoodie off immediately and his beanie, loudly groaning in agony. "Well if he isn't extra," Byeongkwan giggled. 

Byeongkwan also made his way upstairs, humming as he already mapped out this huge place. Junhee had the room at the very end of the right wing, though he didn't know where Sehyoon's room was. He huffed and walked down to Junhee's room, knocking once and listening in to see if there was an answer. He knocked again, nothing. "Maybe his door will be unlocked like his house door," Byeongkwan muttered as he twisted the doorknob and pushed. It was open. 

He shrugged and pushed it open farther, gagging once he saw Donghun who was curled up onto Junhee's chest, Junhee obviously holding him.  _ Make me fall in love too, you witch, _ Byeongkwan thought. He looked around and found a pillow, picking it up and squishing it. Fluffy, cool… He threw the pillow down onto Junhee. _ I ain't got no sleep cuz of y'all, y'all not gonna get any sleep cuz of me,  _ is what he wanted to say but instead. "Get the fuck up!" 

Junhee screamed, holding onto Donghun tighter, basically, if this was a murderer instead of a boy who barely reaches 5'9, he would take Donghun down with him. Due to the cry of Park Junhee, Donghun quickly woke up from his slumber. 

"Morning sleeping bitches," Byeongkwan pouted. 

"Why, why on this day would you OF ALL PEOPLE, wake me up?" Junhee complained. 

"It's 7:45, bitch," Byeongkwan rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, it's 7:45… IT'S 7:45," Junhee immediately sat up, Donghun protesting in groaning. He sat up too and pouted on Junhee's shoulder. 

"Stop being in love and get dressed," Byeongkwan rolled his eyes and threw the pillow again.

 

After that fiasco, Byeongkwan decided to take a little detour of the house. He figured Sehyoon's room would be the one that smells like someone is showering, right? He walked down the hall, knocked on a few doors and no answer. He hummed, tried again and found Sehyoon's room. 

"Yeah?"

"Sehyoon! Haha, I found you!" Byeongkwan smiled proudly through the door. 

"Aw, you were looking for me?" Sehyoon picked on Byeongkwan. 

"Yes, my dear prince, now let me in," Byeongkwan giggled. Sehyoon smiled at that, he knew Byeongkwan couldn't see it through the door. "Alright, come in then," Sehyoon answered. At this point, they were yelling and Sehyoon was waiting for Kriss to come fighting. Byeongkwan hummed and opened the door, walking in to see a perfectly neat room if you forget half naked Sehyoon who was throwing clothes all around like a mad man. "Sehyoon…" Byeongkwan slowly invaded into the scene and took away the suitcase, "pick up the clothes you threw." 

Sehyoon sighed, "it's hard trying to pick a good outfit when people hate you already," he crouched down and picked up the shirts he threw, he was trying to find a good one, okay? 

"I'll make them unhate you or they're gonna have to hate me too," Byeongkwan smiled as Sehyoon put the shirts on the bed and started to fold them again. 

Byeongkwan hummed, "you only have dark colors."

"Yeah? I'm a certified e-boy in need of a soft boy," Sehyoon said in a sarcastic tone. Byeongkwan giggled, "you would look good with other colors than dark red and black," Byeongkwan huffed.

"I have like one pastel pink shirt," Sehyoon said. 

"You would look really cute in pastels!" Byeongkwan started to get excited, he smiled. "You have a face for pastels and everything cute," he took Sehyoon's face into one of his hands and squished his cheeks, Sehyoon couldn't help but smile. Byeongkwan went back into the suitcase and pulled out the pink shirt, it was oversized and it would look adorable. "I found it!" Byeongkwan exclaimed, smiling. "Okay, now to find a black pair of jeans," he muttered and started to search again. Sehyoon was finished folding his shirts as he made his way back into his bathroom and blew dry and brushed his hair, at the same time. Yes, I know, ground-breaking. He made sure to pinch the middle of his hair so his bangs could be separated, he finished and combed it through. "Okay! I have your outfit, you are now a soft boy for today!" Byeongkwan smiled. 

Sehyoon put down his comb and giggled, "thank you, Byeongkwan, now get out so I can change." 

Byeongkwan smiled and waved, slipping out of the door. Sehyoon forgot that his heart was close to beating out his chest. He felt like time went by slow, but a good slow. A slow that he wants to experience every day. He took off his towel, tossing it on the chair and picked up his shirt. 

 

After a few minutes, Sehyoon opened the door and Byeongkwan was waiting outside. He hummed and turned around, smiling at the older boy. "See, you look cute!" Byeongkwan exclaimed and took Sehyoon's hand, pulling him out the hallway. Sehyoon didn't mind, he was used to being dragged around. He kept up his pace and walked beside him. "Donghun and Junhee are waiting downstairs, we're gonna walk together, whether you like it or not," Byeongkwan smiled. 

Sehyoon hummed, they walked down the overly long staircase and Byeongkwan jumped off at the last step. Byeongkwan kept Sehyoon's hand in his, he didn't find anything weird about it. He hoped Sehyoon didn't either. Junhee finished stuffing his breakfast in his mouth while Donghun was half asleep on the counter. "Are you two done?" Byeongkwan groaned. 

"I am," Junhee replied and looked at Donghun, poking his cheek. "Baby, wake up," Junhee giggled. 

Donghun groaned and lazily pushing away Junhee's hand. Junhee pouted and walked around the counter, pulling Donghun up from the seat and shook him a little. "Donghunie," Junhee tried to wake him up. 

 

Junhee and Donghun's arms were intertwined as they walked down the sidewalk to the direction of their school. Sehyoon hummed as Byeongkwan was tapping aggressively on his phone. "Byeongkwannie," Sehyoon hummed as he leaned his head against Byeongkwan's, "why are you so aggressive?" 

Byeongkwan huffed, "Channie's being annoying," he closed his phone and put it in his pocket, looking up at Sehyoon. "Hey, you have English first, right?" 

Sehyoon hummed, he thought for a minute and nodded. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were now subconsciously holding hands as they walked into the school, still talking. Byeongkwan's cheeks were now red from laughing so much, and Sehyoon couldn't help but smile. The crowd around them didn't really notice since it wasn't some dumb unrealistic scene. But some people did look at them in a strange way when Byeongkwan would laugh too hard. 

 

Donghun and Junhee were already walking away when the first bell rang, Junhee was yelling in panic as Donghun was just slowly walking with him. "Byeongkwannie!" Chan yelled from the hallway as Sehyoon and Byeongkwan walked in, people around Chan giving him glares. "Aw, you two look like a couple," Chan teased the two of them, a dumb smile on his face. 

Byeongkwan rolled his eyes, Sehyoon couldn't blush at that, that would immediately ruin everything. "Why couldn't you have stayed at home?" Byeongkwan teased Chan back, letting go of Sehyoon's hand subconsciously. 

"Well you seem defensive," Chan laughed as he towered over the smaller boy. 

Byeongkwan mocked him and turned around to smile at Sehyoon, "Sehyoon, we have to go, come on!" 

Sehyoon's heart warmed at Byeongkwan's smile, he nodded and he let Byeongkwan pull him away again, Chan calling out to them as he laughed.  _ Kwannie's too obvious.  _

 

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon walked down the hall together, Byeongkwan was humming his way there as some of his not-so-close friends would wave at him, Byeongkwan being unconditionally kind he would smile and wave back, seems like no one really cared who Sehyoon was. "Do you think we're late?" Sehyoon asked under his breath once they stood at the classroom door. Byeongkwan shrugged, "at least he'll be surprised since your actually in his class for once," he flashed a sly smile and slid the door and opened it. The teacher was nowhere in sight, Byeongkwan was confused, "isn't it pass the late bell?" He asked the rest of the students in the class, Taehyung hummed for a moment, looking at Jiwoo for help, she sighed in response. "Yeah, Mr. Choi is late apparently," she shrugged. Taehyung nodded in response to Jiwoo's words. Byeongkwan looked at Sehyoon, "aw damn, guess you aren't gonna get embarrassed today." 

Sehyoon laughed quietly, walking to his usual seat, behind Taehyung and Jiwoo coincidentally, Byeongkwan following behind him. 

"Wow, look who's actually here," Jiwoo said and leaned back in her chair, teasing Sehyoon. "Yeah, I know and he's with someone besides his shadow," Matthew joined into clown Sehyoon, smiling as he sat on Jiwoo and Taehyung's desk. "He's good looking too," Taehyung laughed and turned around in his chair, taking Byeongkwan's hands in his, "are you okay? Is he keeping you hostage?" 

Kwan just laughed, "no, I'm keeping him hostage." 

"He really is," Sehyoon mumbled. 

"Don't say that, Sehyoonie. Be glad he's keeping you, hostage," Jiwoo smirked. 

"Are these the type of people you hang out with?" Byeongkwan asked, "cause I like them!" He smiled. Sehyoon groaned, staring at the three delinquents in front of him, "don't influence him--" 

"Don't worry, Somin won't allow that," Matthew said in response and looked at Byeongkwan, "Somin would probably want to be friends with him anyway," He smiled. 

"Where is Somin?" 

"Her mom is sick so she had to stay home, we're gonna go to her house during lunch break. Wanna come?" Jiwoo asked, looking at Byeongkwan, "you too?" 

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a while, I miss her cooking," Sehyoon smiled. "Ooh, I can come too? Count me in! I can make anyone feel better," Byeongkwan had a big grin on his face, Taehyung and Jiwoo looked at each other for a moment and looked at Sehyoon, then Byeongkwan, then back to each other.

"Class, sorry I'm late-- Matthew get off the desk," Mr. Choi had just walked in, pushing some of the papers that wanted to leave his folder back in his folder. 

"Alright, sir," Matthew smiled and jumped off the table, sitting back at his desk as he was told. 

Jiwoo and Taehyung turned around, she wrote a quick note and slid it in front of Taehyung. 

_ 'Yo, I think we just found Sehyoon's new boyfriend' _

Taehyung nodded and smiled, looking back at Sehyoon who was occupied whispering with Byeongkwan, smiling from time to time. 

 

After three boring classes, the senior lunch bell rang and the class packed up, the teacher sending them off. Sehyoon was looking forward to seeing Byeongkwan again since they had the first two classes together and then the rest of the day was them split into other classes. Junhee ran behind Sehyoon, jumping on his back and he laughed. Sehyoon laughed too, Junhee walked beside him and put his arm around Sehyoon, humming. "Are you going to see Byeongkwan~?" Junhee smirked. 

"You going to embarrass Donghun?"

Junhee gasped and dramatically put his hand over his heart, "I do  _ not!"  _ He pouted. "Do I?" 

Sehyoon looked at Junhee, his facial expression serious. "You know you don't, don't take it seriously Junhee," he sighed and put his arm around Junhee. Junhee sighed and rested his head on Sehyoon's shoulder. "I love him so much, Sehyoonie, what if he leaves too?" 

Sehyoon sighed and pulled him in a tight hug, "he wouldn't want to leave you, Junhee, don't worry about it, alright?" Junhee felt his throat dry up, he gulped and shut his eyes, trying to get that horrid scene out his mind. "How about after school we go to visit them?" Sehyoon whispered. 

Junhee sniffed, wiping away the tears that dropped onto his cheeks. Faint sounds of footsteps quickened and Donghun hugged the two of them, "you two shouldn't hug in the hallway, I heard everything," Donghun whispered. Junhee pouted, "so your gonna come with us after school?" 

Donghun nodded. "We can bring Yuchan and Byeongkwan too," Junhee smiled. Sehyoon groaned, "okay everyone off me, please," he whined. 

Junhee laughed and placed a light kiss on Donghun's lips. "This is PDA, I'm trapped!" Sehyoon groaned Donghun and Junhee were laughing now. "Stop laughing at my pain!" 

Donghun and Junhee looked at each other and smiled, "do you not get any kisses?" Donghun teased him. 

"I will not disclose that private information, now let me goooo!" 

Junhee pouted, "you don't get any love?~" He giggled. 

Sehyoon groaned even louder, trying to fight his way out of the hug. 

Donghun and Junhee laughed, both of them kissing Sehyoon's cheeks and releasing him from the hug. "Bye-bye!" Junhee laughed as Donghun took his hand, walking with him to the cafeteria. Sehyoon groaned and dragged himself to follow them, complaining the whole way there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sick but that's ok,, anyways thank you for reading !!! bye bye uwu


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im currently in the car on my way to florida as i publish this ✋🏻

Sehyoon and the two love birds walked together and entered the cafeteria, Sehyoon already looking around for Byeongkwan and not a minute later he spotted him with Yuchan in one of the tables in the middle of the lunchroom. He and the lovebirds all decided to sneak up and surprise them, well, Junhee and Donghun did, Sehyoon just wanted to see Byeongkwan. Sehyoon stood back as Junhee and Donghun made they're way through the aisles of lunch tables and sneaked up behind Byeongkwan, Chan wouldn't notice them either way, he was too busy on his phone. "Byeongkwannie!" Junhee yelled from behind Byeongkwan and hugged him, basically picking him up from his seat. Not a moment later did Byeongkwan yell for "the strange man" to let go of him, yeah, he still hadn't noticed it was Junhee. 

"What the fuck?!" Byeongkwan screamed, Chan obviously hearing, and the whole lunchroom too, all moved their heads to the direction of the chaos. "What the fuck! Let me down you fucking maniac!" He yelled again, kicking his legs like it was at random, trying to be let down from Junhee's grip. Sehyoon immediately running towards Junhee, passing by all the lunch tables and punched Junhee in his arm, causing Junhee to yell in agony and gently let Byeongkwan down, his hand over his heart, once again, to groan extremely loud. "How dare thy, Kim Sehyoon, my ELDER," he emphasized on _elder,_ "punch me!" 

The people in the cafeteria were whispering, giggling at the sight or just completely ignoring them to work on eating their "delicious" lunch. 

"Shut up," Sehyoon vaguely said back as his response, looking over the lunch tables again to find Matthew, Jiwoo, and Taehyung. 

"You dumb fucking bitch," Byeongkwan groaned as he repeatedly punched Junhee's chest. 

"There's nothing there baby, keep on going," Junhee smirked.

"Hey, at least your prince in a pastel pink shirt came to save you," Chan teased him again and smiled. "Shut up, stupid. You didn't even try to help me," Kwan pouted. 

"Whoever kidnaps you would want to send you back right away, you're very talkative," Chan teased him yet again. 

Sehyoon finished looking around as he looked at the entrance of the lunchroom, seeing Jiwoo waving wildly as she gestured to come on. He nodded and leaned down to Byeongkwan, "come on." 

Kwan nodded and glared at Junhee again, "I'm never coming back, dufus," he stuck his tongue out as Sehyoon grabbed Byeongkwan's hand and pulled him away from antagonizing Junhee even more. 

"Stupids, let's go," Jiwoo smiled and opened the door for them, Byeongkwan mouthing a thank you as he walked out of the lunchroom, Jiwoo keeping her eye on the two guys. 

 

The three of them walked down the hallway, Jiwoo eager to see her girlfriend, even though she literally could see her anytime… "So, is Somin like the only calm one in the group?" Byeongkwan asked. 

Sehyoon giggled at that, a smiling spreading on his lips. Jiwoo laughed, "she's just, someone special," she turned her head at Byeongkwan, "you know? I bet you've had someone special in your life, or," she drug the last r out, "you have someone special right now." She smiled and turned her attention to Taehyung and Matt at the end of the hall. 

 

They were now off-campus on the sidewalk, good thing Somin's house was only a couple blocks from the school. Jiwoo was now in front of them, she was happy to see her girlfriend today, even though she thought she wouldn't be able to. Taehyung behind her as he was mocking her excitement. "So what's Somin like?" Byeongkwan asked, breaking the silence and casual mumbling. Taehyung stopped and walked beside Byeongkwan, "well she's really just the mom in the group." 

"She's loud though, like super loud. She gets us in trouble most of the time," Matthew added. 

Jiwoo giggled, "Sehyoon, did you know Matthew here liked Somin when he first met her?" 

"Wait like deadass?"

Matthew whined, now clutching onto Sehyoon. "Don't listen to her, she's trying to embarrass me," he glared at Jiwoo and stuck his tongue out. 

"It's not like no one knew, the whole middle school did!" Jiwoo smirked. 

"I told you, I don't like her anymore," he drug out his sentence and sighed, he looked at Sehyoon and smiled, beginning to ask something.

"Who do you like now, then?" Taehyung teased him. They acted like 13-year-olds, really. They basically are. 

"I'm not telling until you guess it correctly," Matthew smiled, Jiwoo had a look in her eye that Byeongkwan almost immediately caught onto. "Do you two like anyone?" Matthew hummed on Sehyoon's shoulder. 

Byeongkwan shamelessly outed himself, "one dude, why'd you change the subject? Hmmm?" He smiled, Matthew groaned. "Stop talking about it," he pouted and looked at Jiwoo. "This is all her fault, now you two know my secrets." 

"Shut up," Taehyung whined and intertwined his and Byeongkwan's arms, "who's this dude you like, hmm?" He smiled. 

"His name is Soohun," Byeongkwan replied as he giggled at Taehyung, that name sent shivers down Sehyoon's spine. Matthew immediately noticing a shift in the mood, he thought Jiwoo did too from her look at Sehyoon and Byeongkwan. 

"Isn't he that meathead jock?" Jiwoo questioned. 

"That's so booooring," Taehyung said as he swung his and Byeongkwan's hand. "You should go for a guy who actually cares, like Sehyoonie!" Taehyung exclaimed.

Byeongkwan whined, "I know I should, but he's cute," he pouted, his hand subconsciously intertwining with Sehyoon's as they walked. 

"Soohun normally comes to my parties," Matthew jumped in on the conversation, "he's always hooking up with everyone." 

Sehyoon tensed up at the conversation, Jiwoo noticed and took the hint, quickly changing the conversation. "Okay, well we're here!" She smiled, eager, she ran up the stairs of the house and knocked on the door, Taehyung unlocked Byeongkwan and his arm as he walked up and stood behind Jiwoo. After thirty seconds they heard the lock from inside jingle and the doorknob turn, the door opened to a slim, 164cm girl in a long sleeve shirt, shorts and her hair up in a ponytail. 

Somin yawned and it took a minute to realize who came to visit her, a smile spread across her lips as she took Jiwoo into her arms and held onto her tightly, soon letting go she waved at everyone behind her. "Hi guys, hi new person!" She took a 180° and bent her arm out, welcoming them in. "My mom is upstairs, so if you don't wanna get sick don't go up," she smiled as they started walking in, Byeongkwan doing a small bow in front of her and smiled. She did the same and closed the door behind him, the rest of them migrating to the living room and sat down on the couch, Sehyoon and Kwan sitting together on the chair beside the sofa.

 

Somin sat down beside Jiwoo who immediately clung onto her, Somin giggled, "so what are you guys doing here?" She asked. 

"We, Jiwoo, wanted to see how you were doing, so we all came. Even Byeongkwan because he's nicer than Sehyoon," Taehyung smiled as he teased Sehyoon during his explanation, getting a quiet giggle from the two on the chair. 

"Oh! Your name's Byeongkwan?" Somin shifted her attention towards the small-ish boy sitting on Sehyoon's thigh. Byoengkwan slightly jumped at the sudden call for him, he looked at Somin and smiled, "yeah." 

"Ahh!" Somin giggled, "the cheer squad talks about you a lot! The girls really want you on the team!" 

"I tried out for cheer, but the girls didn't want a guy on the team, sadly," Byeongkwan giggled as well, the two already seemed like best friends. 

"Speaking of teams and shit," Matthew said as he unhooped his arm from around Taehyung and looked directly at Sehyoon, "how come you didn't try out for the basketball team, dude?" 

Sehyoon groaned and wrapped his arms around Byeongkwan's waist as if he were the most important teddy bear, pulling him closer. "I told you this, Matt, I'm too busy to have something else piled up on my schedule," he sighed, "You guys have Yuchan, isn't that enough?" 

"Of course he is dude! But it would have been cool if you tried out," Matt pouted. 

"I'm okay dude, I don't want to finish every game by you flirting with the cheerleaders," Sehyoon teased Matthew, smiling as he said it. 

"Ugh," Matthew groaned and leaned against Taehyung, hugging his arm. 

"Sehyoon," Jiwoo groaned, "you _know_ Seeho can stay with us any time, right?" 

"I know! It's just, what if he gets upset? What if he does something and upsets you?"

"Seeho is an angel, I can't say the same for you," Taehyung smiled and stuck his tongue out. 

 

"Ahh, be quiet, Taehyung," Somin's mother giggled as she carefully walked down the stairs, her hand gliding down the railing. She had a black mask covering her face and nose.

Somin smiled and crooked her head, waving at her mother, "shouldn't you be in bed, mom?"

Her mom huffed, "you shouldn't be the one taking care of me, Somin," she sighed and pulled down her mask to kiss her daughter's head. "Hi Jiwoo, Taehyung, Matthew," she smiled as she was pulled down into a hug by Matthew, she giggled and hugged her "son" back. 

Byeongkwan giggled as Sehyoon urgently tried to get up, Byeongkwan's pulled Sehyoon's arms off of him and got up so the older, yet he seemed younger by heart, man could get up and greet Somin's mother with a hug. Mihi giggled, hugging Sehyoon back tightly. "Did you forget to introduce me to someone?"

Sehyoon giggled, his hand gliding up and scratched his neck, "Ah, sorry," he turned around and smiled, "this is Byeongkwan," he said and gestured his hands out. 

Byeongkwan's eyes trailed from Mihi to Sehyoon and he smiled, looking back at Somin's mother and bowed respectfully. "Hi!" He had a big grin. 

"Ah, you don't have to be so formal, dear," she smiled and walked forward, "may I hug you?" 

Byeongkwan giggled and jumped forward, gently hugging the older woman. Mihi laughed, "what should I call you?" 

"Ah, Byeongkwan, or Kwan, whichever is fine," he smiled. 

Mihi pulled away, she smiled and looked at the younger boy. "What pronouns are you comfortable with, dear? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

"He-him is fine," he smiled. 

"Perfect!" Mihi smiled and spun around on her heal, looking at Sehyoon, "help me make the coffee." Sehyoon nodded and walked with Mihi to the kitchen, leaving the rest of them to talk in the living room. 

The silence was comfortable, you see, Mihi was basically a… real mom to Sehyoon. He would always be welcomed with open arms in Somin's house or any one of the other four. He sometimes felt jealous, that they had such caring parents that they would feed another child, take care of another child. "You don't have dark circles, Sehyoon," Mihi broke the silence with her low, calm voice. Sehyoon looked at the older woman, slowly bringing the cups to the counter as Mihi filled up the kettle with water, the last drop of water froze Sehyoon. 

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" She asked, her eyes focused on the kettle as she set it down, turning the stove on. "Yeah," he sighed quietly, 

"Does Seeho understand what's going on?" She hummed, letting the water sit on the stove, she turned around. 

"He definitely does," Sehyoon's voice was tired. He just wanted to rest, to have a day where he didn't have to worry about someone else, even if that does seem bad. He wondered if this what parents feel like. 

"Byeongkwan seems nice, what's he to you?" She asked. 

"Someone else to worry about," Sehyoon huffed.

Mihi smiled and put her hand on top of Sehyoon's head, looking at him, intensely, as always. "He isn't your little brother, Sehyoon. He seems like more than just a person to make you worry," Mihi dropped her hand to his shoulder, looking into the living room where only laughing was. "As a mom, I like him," she smiled, "whenever you two are together, you forget about everything that makes you feel like crawling into a corner in a little ball, right?" She looked at him again. 

Sehyoon looked up at her, he stayed silent for a moment. He thought, thought about the day in the shop, the moment after the shop. He sighed and slowly shook his head, "I just… don't want to fuck this up." 

"Sehyoon, you just have to worry about the time you have with him right now, not about how it'll end or if it'll end," Mihi sighed and pulled her hand away and went back to the kettle, turning the stove off and carefully moving the kettle off the stove. Sehyoon sighed, he looked into the living room and looked at his friends-- no, his family. Byeongkwan turned his head from his knees and caught Sehyoon in his eyes, he smiled and waved. Sehyoon smiled softly and waved back. He turned away and opened the cabinet, for a moment he spaced off.

He didn't understand why he had developed a baby friendship with Byeongkwan, he couldn't decipher how he did it. Since freshman year when Byeongkwan and Sehyoon both showed up for orientation, he couldn't take his eyes off of the younger boy.

He was more than beautiful, he is really pretty Sehyoon wasn't a dumbass, but Byeongkwan was someone that Sehyoon wanted to be so bad. Carefree, someone who didn't have to spend every minute of his life worrying about someone else. He was tired of working away his youth, even if that did seem selfish. 

 

Byeongkwan's eyes were wandering around the living room, the decor was homier then it seemed. Even the air was, it was comfortable. He had his knees up to his chin in the chair Sehyoon and he sat in. He hummed, his mouth now buried into his thighs. He thought, and thought, and thought. What was he thinking? Regret. He thought about everything he regretted, and that seemed like his whole life. The days when he talked back to his mother even when he knew she was trying his best, it hurt him to even think about the look in her eyes.

He painfully regretted staying alone most nights, in his room, doing nothing. He looked back at Sehyoon and smiled, his back was faced towards him but he saw how much of a selfless person he was. Even if they did know each other for a weekend. 

Lastly, the main thing he had to regret was not talking to Sehyoon. 

"Kwannie~" Sehyoon teased as he squatted down, Byeongkwan soon coming back to his senses and flinched once he saw Sehyoon literally inches away from his face.

"Can you two stop having a moment and act normal for 20 minutes," Jiwoo said and groaned.

 

"Somin," Jiwoo hummed on her girlfriend's chest, Somin giggled and wrapped her arms around Jiwoo. It was time for them to leave, and Jiwoo didn't want to go. Taehyung and Matthew were ready to go after realizing they'd get beat if they didn't show up for practice, and Sehyoon had to go pick up Seeho. "Sehyoonie," Byeongkwan sighed as he set his chin on Sehyoon's shoulder, his arms wrapped around the older boy. "Where are you going after this?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You think I don't notice you not in class?" Byeongkwan huffed, he tightened his hold around Sehyoon and stared at him. 

"Why? You wanna come with me and pick up my brother?" 

Byeongkwan played with the older boy's chin, he stared at Jiwoo and Somin for a while and finally answered. "So after you pick up your brother," he turned his head back to Sehyoon, "where are you going next?" 

Sehyoon hummed, he mentally went over his daily schedule. First was picking up Seeho, and next was work until 3. 

"Practice." 

Byeongkwan furrowed his eyebrows, he had a slight pout and turned Sehyoon's head towards him, "you said you _don't have time for basketball,_ did you think I wasn't listening?" He hollowed out his cheeks and deepened his pout.

"Well, I--" Sehyoon sighed, he looked down and grabbed one of Kwan's hands, mumbling as he played with the younger boy's fingers. "Sehyoonie, you don't need to keep lying to me, I don't care what you do."

"You aren't gonna skip classes and come with me, you know that right?" Sehyoon looked back at Byeongkwan and bit his lip (no not Kwan's,) it was a nervous habit. As it usually is. 

"Well who said I was gonna skip, hm?" Kwan smiled, he pulled his hand away and jumped down the stairs, he swiftly took his phone out of his pocket and smiled at Sehyoon, "give me a minute!" 

Sehyoon sighed and ruffled up his hair, turning back to the ongoing scene. Taehyung had given up on trying to pull Jiwoo away, now he slid beside Sehyoon and sighed, hanging his arm on Sehyoon's shoulders. 

"She's so annoying," he sighed and rested his head on Sehyoon's shoulder. 

"She's in looove," Sehyoon hummed and looked at Taehyung, "aren't you in love with Matthew or something?" 

Taehyung froze up and his cheeks got hot, he looked at Matthew, who was leaning against the rail of the porch. His breathing hitched and he groaned, "he probably doesn't even like me back, Sehyoon," he whined and hugged Sehyoon. "it's just a dumb crush." 

"Are you calling your crush dumb?" Sehyoon teased Taehyung and wrapped his free arm around the boy.

Taehyung shot up, his eyes wide as he playfully pushed Sehyoon, "your putting words in my mouth!" He huffed and went quiet, and started to mumble to himself. "I never said that." 

Sehyoon smiled and put his arm around the sulking boy, pulling him closer, "Matt is coming over here," he whispered and took a quick glance behind him, Byeongkwan was still on his phone. 

"Sehyoon," Matt called as he was walking away from the railing, "are you free Saturday?" 

"Why?" He looked at the taller boy, Taehyung had quickly left the two of them alone to go to Jiwoo. 

"I'm inviting you to my party Saturday, dude," Matthew smiled and put his hands on Sehyoon's shoulders, gently shaking him, "you need to have a day to have fun. You're like, always working, dude." 

Sehyoon sighed and parted his lips to say something back, obviously denying the party and keep working himself to the bone. "--Sehyoon will come, I can too, right?" Byeongkwan jumped in the conversation and jumped beside Sehyoon, a happy grin on his face. 

"Of course!" Matthew smiled and looked at Byeongkwan, "just make sure he comes, he needs to get out." 

Kwan giggled, "I promise you! Now we have to go, tell Somin and them bye!" He hugged Matthew quickly and grabbed Sehyoon's hand and dragged him away as they both waved goodbye. 

 

"Who'd you call?" Sehyoon asked as Byeongkwan walked beside him, a smile still plastered onto his face. 

Kwan turned his head and looked at Sehyoon, mentally deciding if he should tell him or not.

 

"That's a secret! Now let's go pick up Seeho!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thank u for reading ily


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha sorry it seems a little late D: my mind has been filled with new stories so / TW: death

Byeongkwan quickly kept the pace beside the older boy, he was worried, it was obvious. He continued to pull out his phone and turned it on, sighing and pushing it back down into his pocket.

"Yoonie, what are you doing?" Byeongkwan whispered once he did it for the sixth time.

 

"What if we're late and some random sees my brother and takes him?" Sehyoon sighed and restrained himself from taking out his phone again and to make it a seventh time. 

 

"Give Seeho some credit," Byeongkwan shrugged, "he's a smart kid, maybe smarter than you," he smiled at Sehyoon, cracking the older boy's worried face into him scoffing and his lips forming into a small smile. 

 

"Shut up, dork," Sehyoon looked at the younger boy and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, bringing Kwan closer.

 

"Hi, Kwan!" Seeho waved once the pair got there, sitting on his regular bench to wait for them. Sehyoon's brother grabbed his bag quickly and jumped off the bench, looking up at the pair.

"What's that?" Kwan hummed and squatted down, pointing at the pink box with a perfect white bow tied on the top. 

Seeho's eyes shot up and turned around, "oh." He mumbled a few words before grabbing the pink box and looked at Byeongkwan, "I think it's a box of candies? I dunno, someone put this on my desk at the end of the day." 

 

"Ohhh! Someone likes you then, huh?"

"Maybe it's one of my friend's pulling a prank on me," Seeho mumbled and held the box carefully, looking up at Sehyoon then Byeongkwan again. "Does someone like you?" 

 

Kwan's cheeks reddened and he smiled, "ah, I hope! 'Cause I like them too," he mumbled and stood up. 

 

"Alright, let's get going Seeho. After that, I have work," Sehyoon let out a small tired sigh, his eyes losing all hope.

Byeongkwan's phone buzzed in his back pocket, he groaned and pulled it out. A message from Junhee was plastered on his screen. 

 

_Junhee: y'all better come to the fucking graveyard, you know what today is_

 

"Actually, scratch that!" Byeongkwan smiled and quickly texted Junhee back, putting his phone back in his pocket. "You aren't going to work today!" 

"What-" 

"Come on, Yoonie, you know what today is, don't you?" Byeongkwan sighed. 

"What? No-" Sehyoon quickly shut himself up as the date finally came to his head, "alright." 

 

Seeho skipped his way back to the house- or mansion, a smile plastered on his face as he kept looking at the pink box.

"Sehyoonie," Byeongkwan whispered and leaned beside the older boy. 

"Hm?" He hummed. 

"I think Seeho has a crush." 

"What?" Sehyoon looked down at Byeongkwan, "on the mysterious kid who gave him the box?" 

"I mean, maybe!" Byeongkwan smiled, "don't you think it's cute?" 

Seeho turned around to look at the two men behind him who were whispering like little boys, "I can hear you two," he pouted. "It's not cute! I just like candy!" 

 

"Sorry we're late, we had to drop off Seeho," Byeongkwan smiled at the trio sitting at the entrance of the graveyard, Junhee and Donghun were holding a big bouquet of flowers, yet Junhee's eyes were focused on the ground below him. 

Byeongkwan let out a small sigh and quickly made his way over to Junhee, resting his head on the older man's shoulder. "Junhee, let's go, alright?" 

He sighed and held onto Kwan's hand tightly, "Kwannie… it's been nine years, shouldn't I be used to this by now?" 

 

"You can't be used to death, Junhee. No matter how hard you try to," Yuchan sighed, "let's go, alright?

Junhee nodded and kept his hand around Kwan's, pulling him into the graveyard as the rest of the boys followed. 

 

_"Goodnight Junhee," his mother smiled and held her son's hands gently, pressing a small kiss on his forehead. "Tomorrow's gonna be your first day of school, yeah?"_

_Junhee smiled wide and giggled, "yeah! I'm gonna make all types of friends!"_

_"Yes you are, baby. Go to sleep now, mom and dad are only in the room down the hall." His mother let go of son for the last time and stood up._

_"Goodnight mom!" Junhee covered himself with his blankets and smiled, watching his mother switch off his light and before she could walk out, he called out again. "I love you!"_

_"I love you too, baby!" She smiled and shut his door, the footsteps fading as she left to go back downstairs._

 

Junhee sighed as he sat down beside the pair of graves, Donghun sitting closely beside him and took his hand into his, whispering to him. 

"Baby, you can cry, it's alright." 

 

Sehyoon, Byeongkwan, and Yuchan all sat at the end of the graves, staring at the names in the stone. 

 

_Park Micha, Park Junghee_

 

Junhee's lip started to shake as he put the flowers down gently beside him, his vision soon getting blurry with the tears he forced to stay where they were.

 

_Junhee was sound asleep, little soft snores escaped his mouth as he struggled to stay still. Minutes turned into hours as the time passed by._

 

Donghun quickly noticed and took attentive to Junhee, putting the flowers down even more gentle than Junhee did and turned to his boyfriend. He quickly wrapped his arms around Junhee and pulled his boyfriend’s head into his chest, placing small kisses onto his boyfriend’s head. 

Yuchan pouted and quickly shot up, being mindful to _not_ crush the flowers placed beside Donghun. He crouched down and made Donghun and Junhee’s hug a group hug, as Byeongkwan and Sehyoon shortly joined in. 

 

Junhee wiped his tears and let out a small chuckle, “guys, I can’t breath,” he smiled in Donghun’s chest. 

“That’s the point, doof,” Yuchan smiled and pulled away, now sitting down. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan did the same and waited for Junhee to rise. 

“Thank you guys for coming,” Junhee looked at Yuchan then the pair across from them, “really.” Junhee pouted, his eyes going to Kwan, “I know you have your mom to be with,” now Sehyoon, “and I know how much you have on your back.”

 

“Don’t make this about us, make this about them,” Kwan huffed and pointed at the graves.

 

_Junhee’s sleep got interrupted by muffled screams from downstairs. His body froze, he didn’t know what was going on and nor did he understand. He quickly darted up once he heard his mom was in distress, muffled sobs and yelling were filling the once quiet house. The little boy ran down the hallway, slipping but catching onto the rail once he got to the staircase._

 

_His lips were parted to call out to his parents was covered by his big sister’s hand, her arm quickly wrapping around her younger brother and yanking him away from the bloody scene that he would have seen. “Shut up,” she hissed and pulled her hand away from his mouth. She let go of her brother and crouched down, turning him to face her._

_“What’s happening?” Junhee’s voice cracked and quivered._

_She dodged the pure question, her eyes looking behind him to look downstairs. No one, good. Her lips parted and she shuddered for a moment, soon snapping out of it. Her brother is the priority now._

_“Junhee, I want you to go to mom’s room and grab her phone and dial 911, got it?”_

_“Why Jaeha-”_

_“Just do it for mom, okay?”_

_Junhee nodded._

 

“Sehyoonie, do you wanna put the flowers on mom’s grave?” Junhee asked and picked up the bouquet.

“Oh, sure!” He smiled and stretched his arm over to Junhee, the younger boy handing him the basic yellow lilies. It was Junhee’s mom’s favorite flower, so it made sense. “I really think my mom would have loved you four, like seriously.” 

Yuchan and Byeongkwan smiled at the thought. “I think your mom would have been on my trail for even looking your way,” Donghun huffed and Sehyoon giggled. 

“She would not! My dad would,” Junhee scoffed and playfully slapped Donghun’s thigh. 

“Please, both of them would.”

“Untrue, they would have hunted me down for even being next to Junhee,” Sehyoon stuck his tongue out.

Byeongkwan and Yuchan giggled, Yuchan’s eyes trailed over to Sehyoon, he hummed for a moment and looked back to Junhee.

 

_Junhee dashed to his mom’s room, recklessly looking in his mother’s bag for her phone. He found it and immediately turned it on. He had a hard time to keep it in his hand’s as he dialed in 9-1-1, just like his sister ordered._

 

Junhee and Sehyoon looked at each other, Sehyoon’s eyes softened and they both smiled and both gently set down the flowers on the respected grave. 

 

The next two hours were spent with family, yeah they aren’t blood-related. But Junhee could proudly say he had a family again.

 

Byeongkwan and Junhee were cuddling in the grass and whispered to each other, sometimes Junhee would break the silence with obnoxious laughter and would end in Donghun groaning for him to be quiet and let the dead rest, meaning to let him rest. Yuchan would slap Junhee's thigh and go back to sleeping on Sehyoon. 

 

"It's 5 pm, losers," Sehyoon turned off his phone and set it down beside his head, straining to look down at his chest to find a peacefully sleeping Yuchan.

"We know," Byeongkwan huffed. 

 

_Soon after the fall ended with the police, 15 minutes went by and flashing lights of red and blue were outside the windows. Junhee kept close beside Jaeha and mumbled. The door was already open so the cops quickly came in, guns ready in hand and saw no one in the living room but the deceased bodies of Junhee's parents._

_At the time, Junhee refused to hear anything. He didn't understand what was going on and Jaeha made sure of it. Soon people began invading the house and white sheets were placed on the deceased and they would be carried out._

 

_For a while, Junhee and Jaeha were taken into the police station to be questioned on what happened. A day passed and the killer had been caught in a local alleyway beside the market after a citizen had reported it._

_Junhee would never forget the face the man had on him, the face of pure evil. A grin plastered across his cheeks and his eyes red, he looked to be cracked out of his mind._

 

_Nine years passed and Junhee still refuses to let go of his parent's house, refuses to stop visiting his parent's graves each year on the day they were buried._

_His big sister, Jaeha had moved out of Seoul, five years after the incident to pursue a career in acting. She didn't want to leave, but Junhee had made sure she did, to live her life._

 

Junhee and Donghun were now cuddling in the grass as Kwan made his way to keep his head beside Sehyoon's. He turned his head to face the older boy, Sehyoon did the same. 

"Think we should go home?" Kwan whispered, careful not to wake sleeping beauty up, aka Yuchan. 

"Maybe we can stay here for a little longer," Sehyoon smiled at Byeongkwan and looked at the peaceful pair cuddling in the grass inches away from them. 

"You think your mom's gonna freak out?" Sehyoon turned back to Byeongkwan. 

"I think? She will," Kwan sighed and looked up at the sky, the sun was leaving and the moon was finally coming up. "How come we can already see the stars in the sky even if it isn't night time?" 

Sehyoon looked up as well, he cocked his head closer to Byeongkwan and hummed. Soon he shrugged, "no clue, Kwan. But it's pretty, isn't it?" 

 

Kwan snorted, he wanted to be cheesy so, he was gonna be cheesy. He giggled and looked back to Sehyoon, "not as pretty as you~" He teased the older boy. 

Sehyoon couldn't help but crack a smile and sigh, his hand coming up to his hair once again and ran his fingers through, now resting his head on his hand. "You should be saying that to yourself." 

 

Byeongkwan blushed at the sudden compliment and soon giggled again, "ahh shut up!" He scoffed and looked back at the sky, that was now even darker than seconds ago. 

 

"Hey, Yoonie," 

"Hey, Kwannie." 

"Do you wanna spend the night at my house?" Byeongkwan hummed. 

"What do I get out of it?" 

"More like what do I get out of it. You get to spend your night with me!" The younger boy smiled. 

"Pretty average reward since I'd rather spend my whole day with you," Sehyoon mumbled. 

"You already did, didn't you?" 

"You got me there," Sehyoon smiled, "but you gotta wake Yuchan first, he's dead asleep on me." 

"No can do," Byeongkwan huffed.

"Okay but please?"

"No, sir!" 

"I don't wanna have to kiss him to wake him up, Kwannie," Sehyoon whined. 

"Suck it up," Kwan smiled.

"I regret letting him near me," the older boy groaned.

And damn, did Byeongkwan really regret not talking to Sehyoon sooner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you! yeah u! thank u for reading uwu


End file.
